1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for accumulating a series of filled packages formed by a high speed packaging machine. More specifically, the accumulating apparatus is provided to allow for continued creation of filled packages and accumulation of same during periods of downtime for a downstream knife machine and cartoner of the packaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Machines for high speed production of a strip of filled packages are known, exemplary devices being disclosed in the Cloud U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,898 and the Cloud U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,657.
Further, method and apparatus for cutting the strip of packages apart are also known from the Cloud U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,729 and the Cloud U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,620.
Heretofore, the cutting apparatus has been mounted on the packaging machine immediately adjacent an outlet from the packaging machine, with a cartoning machine, or the like, being provided downstream of the cutting apparatus.
Thus, if the cartoner fails, cut apart packages overflow until the packaging and cutting machines are shut down. Not only does overflow develop, but the quantity of packages produced over a specific time period is drastically reduced. Further, the creation of scrap is significantly increased. If, however, means were provided within the apparatus which could accumulate the uncut strips of packaged product during periods of non-function of the cartoner, the quantity of filled packages produced per given time period could be increased significantly. Further, since cartoning can take less time than packaging, the cartoner, once functional again, could catch up cartoning the accumulated product, with downtime of up to 10 minutes being easily accommodated with the packaging machine running at full speed.
Still further, if the packaging machine were run at half speed, 20 minutes of package production could be accommodated before requiring shutdown, with the cartoner being run more quickly once up again to take up the overage or excess.
Inasmuch as it would be preferable for accumulation to take place before cutting apart the series of filled packages, the apparatus and method of the present invention propose relocating the knife or cutting assembly near or onto the cartoner, and interposing speed control and accumulation structure between the packaging machine and the knife or cutting apparatus thereof.